El Encargo
El Encargo en Latinoamerica (The Task en Ingles), es el Primer Episodio de la Primera Temporada de New Un Show Más, despues del Piloto, estrenado el 27 de Octubre de 2012. Historia Mordecai y Rigby estaban en sus camas, la cama de Mordecai era nueva igual que la de Rigby y su cuarto estaba totalmente renovado, limpio y ordenado, la alarma sonó, Mordecai se volteó y abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo miró su reloj y lo apago. *'Mordecai (entre sueños): '''Siete y Cuarenta y Tres ''Mordecai se levantó, estiro sus brazos y luego de un bostezo se levantó de la cama. *'Mordecai: '''Oye Mapache, ya son las siete, llegaremos tarde levántate ''Mordecai se acercó a Rigby y comenzó a moverlo. *Mordecai: Vamos mapache, si llegamos tarde tendremos el decágono *'Rigby (entre sueños): '''Vamos cinco minutos más, cinco minutos más *'Mordecai: ¡Rigby! *'Rigby: '¡De acuerdo! Mordecai y Rigby se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño, primero se bañó Mordecai, luego se bañó Rigby, así terminaron y se fueron a perfumar y a cepillarse los dientes. *'Rigby: '*Mientras se cepillaba los dientes* Oe Moeca, o he poque on la iee y iento oo i e huira eatao a uee (Oye Mordecai, no sé porque son las siete y siento como si me hubiera levantado a las nueve) *'''Mordecai: *Mientras se cepillaba los dientes* ¿É?, o e eiedo (¿Qué?, no te entiendo) *'Rigby:' *Mientras se cepillaba los dientes* ¿É ies? (¿Qué dices?) *'Mordecai: '*Vota el agua* ¡Jajaja!, tienes pasta dental en la cara *Rigby: *Mientras se cepillaba los dientes* ¡O e ias! (No te rías) Mordecai toma agua y luego la arroja al lavadero. *'Mordecai: '''Bueno, ya vamos *'Rigby: *Vota el agua* De acuerdo Mordecai y Rigby llegaron al patio donde estaban trabajando todos. *'Mordecai: '¿Qué raro?, ¿por qué trabajan tan temprano? *'Rigby: '''Eh... no lo se *'Benson: '¡Conque aquí están! *'Mordecai: 'Hola Benson *'Benson: '¡Como que hola! ¡Llevan una hora de retraso! *'Mordecai: '¡UNA HORA! ¡PERO NOS LEVANTAMOS A LAS SIETE! *'Rigby: 'Jeje..., yo atrase la alarma *'Mordecai: '¿QUÉ? ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?! *'Rigby: ¡OYE TE LO DIJE AYER EN LA FIESTA! Recuerdo: Mordecai estaba tirado en el suelo con un gorro de alce y una gaseosa en la mano, Rigby estaba mareado. *'Rigby (ebrio): '''Woe Modeca... voa... atrasar... reloj... el reloj... ¡jajajaja! *'Mordecai (entre sueños): Haz... lo... lo tuyo... ''Fin del recuerdo:'' *'Mordecai: '¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SI ESTABA DORMIDO Y TU EBRIO! *'Rigby: '''Creo que no tanto jeje ''Mordecai golpea a Rigby. *'Rigby: '¡Auch! ¡Oye! *'Benson: '¿Saben lo que significa eso no? *'Rigby y Mordecai: '''El Decágono... *'Benson: 'Exacto ''Benson saca una hoja de su bolsillo y se la da a Mordecai y a Rigby. *'Benson: '''Tengan la hoja, y estás son las reglas *'Mordecai: '¡Pero ya las sabemos! *'Benson: 'Es parte del castigo, escúchenme bien, tienen 10 tareas en la hoja, que están ordenadas como un decágono y los ayudará en mucho ya que el recorrido que deben hacer es casi como un decágono de 144 cuadras, no se podrán saltear ninguna tarea o lo sabré, en tal caso lo hacen, los despido, si arruinan una tarea de una u otra manera, los despido, si en lugar de realizar la tarea están flojeando y haciendo tonterías, los despido, si no aceptan este trabajo ¡¡LOS DESPIDO!! *'Rigby: 'De acuerdo, si, lo aceptamos *'Mordecai: 'Si, lo aceptamos *'Benson: 'Buena suerte ''Benson se va en el carrito. *'Mordecai: '''Genial, ahora por tu tontería de ayer, debemos hacer este estúpido trabajo *'Rigby: 'Mira, no debe ser tan malo, de seguro Benson ya cambió la rutina ''Rigby coge la hoja y comienza a leer. *'Rigby: '''Veamos... ¡mira! ¡Aquí dice videojuegos! *'Mordecai: 'Dámelo ''Rigby le entrega el papel a Mordecai y Mordecai lo lee. *'Mordecai: '''Limpiar el desastre de la fiesta de "videojuegos" de ayer, eres un tonto *'Rigby: '¡Bah!, Pero hay algo extraño, ¿Benson como sabría que cada día anterior al Lunes hay una fiesta de videojuegos *'Mordecai (con sarcasmo): 'Es porque los domingos nunca tomamos soda, ni jugamos a los videojuegos, ni llamamos a invitados... *'Rigby: 'De acuerdo, dame la lista, seguiré buscando algo bueno *'Mordecai: 'Rigby, aquí no hay nada bueno, todo se trata de limpiar, ordenar y lavar *'Rigby: '*Leyendo* Veamos, veamos... ¡MIRA! *'Mordecai: '¿Qué? *'Rigby: 'Esta tarea me parece interesante *'Mordecai: ¿Cuál?, léela *'Rigby: '''Cerrar los rededores del lago Jersey *'Mordecai: ¿Qué hay de interesante en un lago con el nombre de una ciudad donde viven puros mediocres? *'Rigby: '¡EXÁCTO! *'Mordecai: '¡¿Exacto que?! *'Rigby: '''No te parece extraño que hayan fundado un lago con nombre de una ciudad mediocre, si su fundador le puso el nombre de una ciudad mediocre, porque el lago no puede serlo ¿eh? *'Mordecai: '¿Sabes algo?, rechazo tu idea, además, no podemos saltarnos ninguna tarea y tú quieres saltar nueve tareas, si seguimos tu idea, Benson nos correrá del país, además no creo que el lago sea extraño, cuantas personas lo han visitado y no les ha pasado nada *'Rigby: 'No lo creo, deben haber muertos *'Mordecai: '¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡El mediocre ya pareces tú! ¡No hay muertos haya! *'Rigby: 'Si los hay *'Mordecai: '¡QUE NO! *'Rigby: '¡Listo!, ya nos pusimos en contra, ahora para que uno tenga la razón debemos visitar el lago *'Mordecai: 'Pero aunque sea hay que hacer unas cuantas tareas *'Rigby: 'Tu ganas, hacemos cuatro y nos vamos al lago *'Mordecai: 'De acuerdo ''Mordecai y Rigby comenzaron a trabajar desde las 10:30, comenzaron el recorrido del decágono, hasta cinco tareas y llegaron hasta las 5 de la tarde. *'Rigby (cansado): '¡Listo! *'Mordecai (cansado): '''Listo *'Rigby: 'No puedo creer que hayamos hecho solo cuatro tareas en una hora..., dos horas... *'Mordecai: 'Siete horas, e hicimos cinco *'Rigby: ¡Oye! ¡Bién!, ahora que estamos a mano, aunque te aprovechaste de mí, debemos ir al lago *'Mordecai: '''Estoy muy cansado *'Rigby: Entonces nos quedaremos con la teoría de que si hay muertos en ese lago *'''Mordecai: ¡Argh! ¡Se acabó! ¡Vamos a ese tonto lago de una buena vez! *'Rigby: '¡Hmm-hmm! Mordecai y Rigby fueron con el carrito hasta el lago, en el cual habían varios peces, Mordecai bajó junto con Rigby y se acercaron al lago. *'Mordecai: '''Listo, solo hay peces, no hay muertos, ahora vamos *'Rigby: Claro que no, debemos cerrar todas las entradas *'Mordecai: '¿Trajiste las llaves? Rigby se toca los bolsillos. *'Rigby: '''No, creo que las olvide en el carrito *'Mordecai: ' Bien, iré a traerlas ''Mordecai se fue a recoger las llaves mientras Rigby comenzó a lanzar piedras al agua. *'Mordecai (gritando): '''Las llaves no están aquí *'Rigby (gritando): 'Sigue buscando ''Rigby vio una cosa negra moverse en el agua. *'Rigby: '¡Wow! *'Mordecai (gritando): '''Si, aquí están ''De pronto un animal gigante comenzó a subir y del caía agua. *'Rigby: '''Mo-Mo-Mordecai... *'Mordecai: '*Voltea* ¿Qué pa... ¡SANTO CIELO! *'Rigby: '¡AHHHH! *'Mordecai: '¡RIGBY CORRE DE ALLÍ! ''El animal comenzó a expulsar fuego de la boca. *'''Rigby: ¡Oh por Dios! *'Mordecai: '¡Apresúrate! La bestia comienza a perseguir a Mordecai y a Rigby, de pronto la bestia los coge. *'Mordecai: '¡Oh No! La bestia con Mordecai y Rigby en dientes, se los comienza a llevar hacia un lugar lejano, Mordecai y Rigby despertaron atados a una soga dentro de un cuarto. *'Mordecai: '¿Dónde estamos? *'Rigby: '¿No lo sé? *'Mordecai: '''Mira... El Decágono *'Rigby: ¿Dónde? Rigby gira la mirada y logra ver un papel pegado a la pared que decía "El Decágono". *'Rigby: '¿Quién será ese tipo? *'Mordecai: '''No lo sé, pero hay que tener en cuenta que sea quien sea, vive aquí *'Rigby: 'Tenemos que deshacernos de esto *'Mordecai: 'Te dije que era mala idea saltarnos tareas *'Rigby: 'Pero aun así yo gané, te dije que esto era extraño *'Mordecai: 'Aún no vemos muertos, por lo tanto no has ganado *'Rigby: 'Eso lo probaremos ''Mordecai hace fuerza y logra elevarse hacia la cuera, así mismo comienza a morderla, hasta que la afloja y cae al suelo. *'Rigby: '''Ahora desátame a mi *'Mordecai: 'De acuerdo ''Mordecai comienza a desatar a Rigby y este luego cae al suelo. *'Rigby: '¡Auch! *'Mordecai: '''Cállate, vamos, tenemos que abrir esa puerta *'Rigby: 'Se cómo, busca un alfiler *'Mordecai: 'Todos sabemos de ese método ''Mordecai coge un alfiler del suelo y comienza a intentar abrir la puerta, pero luego Rigby coge el alfiler, lo mete dentro de la cerradura y abre la puerta, pero hace un sonido fuerte. *'Mordecai: '¡Sssss! *'Rigby: '''Listo *'Mordecai: 'De acuerdo, ahora a huir ''Mordecai y Rigby comienzan a correr por los pasillos de la guarida que tenía por todos los lugar charcos pequeños de agua, de pronto, se hallan con una de las bestias. *'Mordecai: '''Shhh... *'Rigby (susurrando): '¡Es como el que hallamos en el lago! *'Mordecai (susurrando): 'Cállate ''La bestia se da vuelta y Mordecai aprovecha para cruzar el lugar junto con Rigby así escapan hasta un lugar donde habían más, intentan hacer lo mismo pero una de las bestias se da cuenta y comienza a emitir un sonido como el de las serpientes. *'Hombre: '¡¿Quién anda allí?! *'Mordecai: '¡Oh! El hombre se levanta y saca sus espadas, seguidamente corre hacia donde estaban Mordecai y Rigby y los halla. *'''Hombre: ¡Son ustedes! ¡¿Intentaban escapar de mí?! ¡¿De El Decágono?! *'Mordecai: '¡¿Tú eres el decágono?! *'El Decágono: '''Si, mi nombre es Tom, pero ¡SOY EL DECAGONO! Y si quieren escapar de este lugar, deberán pasar sobre mi cadáver y el de mis bestias ''Mordecai y Rigby pasan por debajo de El Decágono y comienzan a huir. *'El Decágono:' ¡TRAS ELLOS! Las bestias comienzan a perseguir a Mordecai y a Rigby quienes corrían apresurados y desesperados. *'Rigby: '¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos? *'Mordecai: '¡Hay que buscar una espada! *'Rigby: '¿Qué te crees Hércules? Mordecai encuentra un metal filudo y lo coge, así comienza a luchar contra las bestias y comienza a cortarles la cabeza. *'Rigby: '¡Hugh! *'El Decágono:' ¡Que han hecho! ¡Mis bestias! ¡Pagarán por esto! *silba* De pronto, una pared es destrozada y sale una bestia gigante de 10 cabezas. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' ¡COOL! *'Mordecai: '''Lo siento bestia cool, pero tenemos que asesinarte *'Rigby: ¡Mordecai! ¡Allí está la salida! La salida era un Heiser que estaba atravesando una puerta. *'Mordecai: '¡Ten esto Rigby! Mordecai rompe un pedazo de su arma y se la lanza a Rigby. *'Rigby: '''Yo me encargo de El Decágono *'El Decágono: 'Já já, ¿eso crees? ''Rigby comienza a luchar contra el decágono mientras que Mordecai comienza a luchar contra la bestia de 10 cabezas, El Decágono de vez en cuando, pero en otros momentos Rigby iba ganando, así como Mordecai contra la bestia, entonces El Decágono quedo debilitado y la bestia solo tenía una cabeza. *'''El Decágono: ¡Por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡Solo quería ser reconocido por manipular a estas bestias! *'Mordecai: '¡Entonces nos iremos! *'El Decágono: '''Si claro ''Mordecai y Rigby comienzan a correr hacia el Heiser, pero la bestia los comienza a seguir, entonces con todas sus fuerzas rompen la puerta y saltan hacia el Heiser el cual lo expulsa a 150 k/h hacia arriba, Mordecai y Rigby luego caen al suelo con el agua, allí estaba Benson. *'Mordecai: '¡Wow! *'Rigby: '''Fantástico *'Benson: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ustedes nunca iban a respetar esta tarea! ¡Ahora o se ponen a limpiar esto! ¡¡O LOS DESPIDO! *'Mordecai: '¡Ha-ha-ha! No vimos muertos, así que perdiste y yo gané ¡¡HOOOOOOOHH!! *'Rigby: '''No, todo esto fue extraño, nunca pasa algo así diariamente, por lo tanto... ¡Hooooooohhh! ¡Yo gane! ¡Yo gane! *'Mordecai: '''Que patético ---- '''CREDITOS DE NEW UN SHOW MÁS ---- Personajes Personajes Principales: *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson Antagonistas: *El Decágono (Personaje) *Bestia de 10 Cabezas Categoría:Episodios de "New Un Show Más" Categoría:Episodios